


Shelter

by Mako_Yoshimoto



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babies, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff and Angst, I don't appreciate that there is a sad Tommyinnit tag, Loneliness, Other, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Boys, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, save my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Yoshimoto/pseuds/Mako_Yoshimoto
Summary: Tommy has always been alone. Until he's joined by forgotten family.One question is... why are they here?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	1. Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why after 16 years do I get a message?

Another day.  
Tommy awoke, his usual room surrounded him. Outside was the previously world he made yesterday. Plains and trees stretched as far as the eye could see. White fluffy clouds dotted the sky and the sun was shining golden warmth through his window. The room was always the same.  
A mini fridge of never ending food. Whatever he wanted was always there.  
His bed, which was comfy no matter what.  
His computer and camera, a comfort place for him. Had every piece of media on it. Every movie, show, video, book, piece of music, everything.  
Pieces that always remind him of home. A stuff animal. Headphones. A green bandana. He never knew why they felt like home. They just did.  
And finally, a door to a world of his creation.  
He sat up and got dressed in his normal red and white shirt and jeans. He hopped on the computer after that, opening his messages.  
Once again, none.  
He threw on some music for background noise and opened his world creation software. Yesterday's world was still open. He deleted it and started again.  
Grass. Then trees. Then some flowers. Raise the terrain a bit there. Some more hills. Drink some coke. A cave system would be cool. That's a giant hole in the ground, Tommy. Scratch it. Eat some food.  
This was his daily life. He woke up, got dressed, ate, drew, and explored what he drew, then repeat. Change. It never changes, he thought.  
He grabbed the bandana and turned his computer into a tablet. Boots on and he was exploring, making stairs to parkour around on. Trip. Ow.  
He really should stop watching the tablet while jumping around like that. Tommy sits up, thinking about what new to add. Maybe snow? He hasn't done snow in a bit. Ooo~ What about a volcano? Ding. Volcano's are pretty cool! Or a...

What was that? Tommy looks down to his table. A notification popped up on his screen.  
Toby is in the area! Wanna invite him to play? That was not normal. Change. Finally change, Tommy thought. He clicked on the notification which brought him to his messages. An invite button appeared. He felt nervous. He didn't even know who this guy was. He's never interacted with another human excepted if he talked to the show he was watching.  
He pressed invite. A minute later, something appeared by his room in the sky. Another room. He made stairs up towards it.  
Someone opened the door and looked down to him on the ground. This must be Toby. He stood there, looking kinda confused.  
Tommy had to say something.

"Toby...?" He asked. The other boy nodded. "...I'm Tommy." Toby starts coming down the stairs. He also had a tablet in hand. They both met up, kinda just staring at eachother.

Toby finally spoke up, "Are you actually real?" Tommy nodded. He felt a hand touch his arm. "Oh my god, your real."

Tommy grew a little offended, mainly jokingly, "Of course I'm real, how dare you!" He laughed it off but Toby looked a little nervous. "It was a joke man."

Toby just said "O-oh!" And they both went quiet again. They were sizing the other up. Tommy kicked the ground a little.

"Sooo... what do you like to do?" Tommy asked, gesturing to Toby's tablet. Toby looked back up.

"Oh I quite like making bees!" Tommy knew what bees were, but he usually didn't make animals... he didn't even know he could.

Tommy went on to ask, "You can make animals?" And suddenly there was about 500 bees in his world. He quickly made a tree with a beehive on it. "Can you make anything else?"

Toby thought for a moment, "Well what do you want me to make?"

"A dog." He was then knocked over with licks. A lovely golden retriever was on top of him, licking him to death. "Hey! Stop that!" He laughed. Toby laughed at his predicament.  
Tommy finally got the dog off and made a leash for him, petting the dog a bunch while getting it on.

"So you're better at making land scapes huh?" Toby asked. Tommy nodded and demonstrated by making a mountain near by in the distance.

"Of course I can make objects too... I never got the hang of animals though." Tommy took the dog up to his room, sitting him down in there.

"I wish I could do that..." Toby sulked a bit. Tommy hopped back down. He grabbed Toby hand and placed it on his own tablet.

"I could teach you."


	2. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't home feel like home anymore?

Tommy felt his hand getting licked. Must be morning already. Toby was asleep on his floor, hugging a giant bee stuffy while drooling onto it. Toby was also surrounded my stuff and trash from their sleepover. Tommy giggled at the sight. He was always so childish to him. Tommy looked outside. The stars were still out.  
Tommy then looked over to the thing that lick his hand. The golden retriever was there, Tommy's tablet in it's mouth. Tommy took it, wiping off some of the saliva. He gave him a few pets before opening up the tablet.  
He had another message. Confused, Tommy opened it. It wasn't an invite like Toby's was. It was an actual message. By someone named William. It said hello.  
Tommy, without looking away from his tablet, threw a pillow at Toby.

"Ah- ow! What the heck, Tommy!?" Toby sat up, wiping the spit from his chin. Toby came over and saw what Tommy was looking at. "Who's William?"

"Fuck if I know..." Tommy stared for another second before starting to type.

[Tommy - Hi. Who are you?]  
[William - I'm Will.]  
[William - You're the first person I could message, ever.]

Tommy and Tubbo stared at eachother in confusion. They did question why they could only talk to eachother before but this is the first time they really really thought about it. Why now? Why couldn't we hang out with eachother before this?

[Tommy - Can't say the same.]  
[William wants to play with you and Toby! Wanna let him in?]

Tommy looked to Toby, "What is happening..." Toby mumbled, shoving his face into a pillow. Tommy gave him a quick pat on the head, hoping Toby didn't notice.

"Should I let him in?" Tommy asked, getting nod from Toby. Maybe this could be new information for them. Maybe they can know what is happening to them.

[Tommy accepted your invite!]

The boys went to rush outside just has another room appeared. There was a distance between Tommy's room and this William guy's room. Like another room could fit between it. Williams room was also bigger from the outside.  
Tommy made parkour stairs up, with Toby following quickly behind.  
When they got to his door, it was opened in front of them. A tall man stood there. That has to be Will then. Toby hid slightly behind Tommy, who introduced them.

"Hi.. I'm Tommy, and this is Toby." Tommy said, gesturing behind him at Toby. Toby gave a slight wave.

Will gave Toby a nod, "I'm Will- how are we here?" Will immediately asked, posing a confusing question to the two teens.

"Well, this is kinda my home... I've always lived here." Tommy answered.

Will looked confused, "Yea but this isn't reality, is it?" Will asked. Toby tilted his head. "I mean... you never see our ability to create in the shows I'm sure you've watched." He held up his own tablet.  
Tommy thought again. No... no one has ever used our tablets in movies or on tv. Then why do we have them... where were they? Why does home suddenly not feel like home?


	3. D̸̢͘a̸͟͡͞v̶̢̢̧͟e̶̵̢͡ Techno and Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, boys

The world seemed to buzz around them. Toby immediately grabbed onto Tommy. Will looked confused. And Tommy was just annoyed. Will had just got here, posed a bunch of questions about their reality, and now his world was breaking down.  
Will turned back into his room to see something start to glitch in on the other side of the room. Another bed had appeared. So did another desk with a computer on it. Many other things appeared as well. Including another person.

"Oh that worked. Huh..." He had a crown a top his head and pink hair. "Oh. Hello."

Tommy was confused now. He walked right in, staring at the new person. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Oh, call me Techno." The other responded. "Sorry for nearly destroying our reality." Techno was so calm when he said this, like he's destroyed more than reality before.  
He passes Tommy, who is in shock that reality near just died, and goes passed the other two to the outside world.

"You nearly did WHAT!?" Tommy followed him out, yelling at him. 

"Oh yea. Hacking it nearly killed the server. But it's fine so were good, Tommy." Techno looked around at the scenery. "Great job you did with this one."

"What- How-" Tommy stopped, his shock only growing. Will and Toby both came down and joined him, also very confused.

Will spoke up first, "Wait so this isn't real? I was right?" Techno looked over at him.

"Well yea. I hacked in so of course it isn't real." Techno picked a flower from the ground, picking off the petals.

"Can you please explain why your here then?" Toby piped up, getting a nod from Tommy.

"Yea, why ARE you here!?"

Something started to appear between the rooms. Another one. They all looked to Techno, who only said, "That one wasn't me." Then they all looked back to the room, steps slowly coming up to it. Then a blonde man came out of it, in his hand were four cartridges.

He walked down, calmly approaching the boys. Tommy, who was in the front of the group, was met by him first.

"Tommy... I've missed you." He gave Tommy a hug, who grew more and more confused as the hug went on.

"Who are you!?" Tommy pushed him back. Will came up behind him, like a protective older brother, and put his hands on Tommy's shoulders.

"Yea... who are you."

The man looked remorseful, "I'm Phil. Your father." He held out the cartridges, each one was decorated differently and had differently written names on them. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, but I had to wait until I felt you were old enough."

Toby looked back to Techno, who's face had darkened. He looked sad. "... Techno?"

Tommy took a cartridge, it said his name is messy scribbles, with tiny swords and explosions decorating it. He looked down to his tablet which had a spot for it he never noticed.  
Will also took one. His writing was a lot cleaner than Tommy's, but instead of swords, it was music notes on his.

"Techno? Toby? How about you two?" Phil spoke up, glassy eyes staring at the two. Toby came over and took one as well. His written being neater than Tommy's and being decorated with bees.  
Techno, after a long hesitation, took his. It was the cleanest writing of the three and had a crown above his name. His actual name.

"Put them in, boys." And they did, together. 

"I'm sorry for doing this to you."


End file.
